Demon Wars
by Nexus of Dark World
Summary: An old story of mine - reposted, A Blade/Yugioh cross over, Yugi gets attacked by a vampire but is saved by a mysterious, powerful stanger - you'd bloody better read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon wars **

**Prologue: The blazing stranger**

It had been four months since Yugi Motou had defeated Leon Von Schroeder and won the Kaiba Corporation Grand Championship and retained his title as the intercontinental duelling champion. (World Champ) Since then things had gone back to normal for Yugi, well almost, now he was dating Tea Gardner, much to the shock of the others.

They'd all thought that she had a thing for Yami. But it seems that after the whole Orichalcos business, she realized how ruthless and heartless Yami was. Not to mention the swarming fan girls that all had crushes on Yugi; like Vivian Wong and Rebecca Hawkins, driving Tea nearly mad with jealousy.

Yugi and Tea relationship bloomed like a well watered weed; it flourished and would not die. Anyway the two of them were walking through the domino park at night on their way home after their date when they heard a blood curdling scream ahead of them. The two of them ran towards the noise, it seemed to come from the fountain at the center of the park. As they approached they saw a girl who was no more than 15 years old lying on the floor, partially dismembered, gutted and laying in a pool of dark, dark blood. And standing over the body was a tall red cloaked figure with a deep hood obscuring his face in the shadows.

'What have you done!?' yelled Yugi running forward, the millennium puzzle flickering slightly. The cloaked figure stiffened slightly when he heard their voices and ran off leaving behind a trail of the girl's blood.

'Get back here!' yelled Yugi, running after the stranger, Tea however knelt by the girl who though had been almost completely ripped to shreds was still alive.

'Don't worry kid I'll call an ambulance…'

'No!' hissed the girl in pain, then to Tea's shock the girl grabbed Tea by the front of her shirt and wouldn't let go. Amazingly the girl's canine teeth began to lengthen and sharpen. The girl gave an animal like howl and sunk her teeth into Tea's neck; she let out a gurgled scream.

_A few minutes ago_

Yugi ran in hot pursuit of the red cloaked "killer" As they ran through a group of thick gnarled trees he tripped on an out cropping root and tumbled to the earth. Yugi as fast as lightning leapt onto his back, trying to restrain him, Yugi grabbed a large rock and smacked the man on the head with it giving off a resounding _smack_! He gave a grunt then toppled to the ground unconscious.

Yugi clambered off him and pulled back the guy's hood. He was a handsome fellow with sharp features and long spiky black hair (Like Bakura's style) He also had a long scar stretching downwards across his left eye, sealing it forever shut. He appeared to be only slightly older than Yugi, about 18 or so.

Yugi heard a blood curdling scream, the man's eye shot open; he threw Yugi back and raced towards the sound of the scream.

'Tea!' yelled Yugi running back. The two of them reached the fountain and they saw a disturbing and frightening sight. The young girl was on Tea's back, with her fangs deep in Tea's neck, and blood running down her clothes.

'Damn I thought she was dead!' growled the stranger, racing forward and drawing a long triangular shaped throwing knife from within a deep pocket in his cloak. He threw it in a graceful arch and it hurtled through the air and removed the girl's head in one swift motion. She gave a scream and vanished in a puff of smoke. Tea swayed and fell towards the ground; the stranger dashed forward and caught her in his arms. Yugi was shocked by what had happened; a vampire a real vampire!

Yugi rushed forward and the stranger passed Tea into Yugi's arms.

'Don't worry mate, she didn't lose too much blood, but we'll need to get the toxins out before she is turned. Follow me.' The stranger led Yugi, towards the outskirts of Domino where the warehouses and docks were.

'Hey you! Where are we going?' Asked Yugi as the stranger took another turn, Yugi's arms were starting to ache; he'd been carrying Tea for nearly 30 minutes.

'Were heading to my hideout…And the names Blaze Inferno'

Said the red cloaked stranger who we now know to be called Blaze. A few minutes later they reached a small leisure ship; the kind owned by the rich for fishing trips and showing off. Blaze took Tea inside and Yugi followed him down the stairs that led deep inside.

Yugi followed him into a large well lit lounge. Blaze laid Tea on a leather couch and told Yugi to keep an eye on her. He left the room briefly and came back holding a small metal briefcase. He opened it up and inside was a series of syringes and chemicals and capsules.

'What are they for?' asked Yugi, paling slightly

'These drugs will help to combat the toxins in that vampire's bite, so ya girlfriend won't become one as well' said Blaze, pulling out a small capsule that contained a silvery powder and then mixing it with a bottle of mountain water.

'Make her drink this…'

'Why?' asked Yugi, taking the bottle from him. Blaze gave him and hard look and then sighed

'It will keep her unconscious for a few hours, these serums will be very painful and screaming grates on my ears, if she's asleep she won't really feel it.' Replied Blaze. Yugi nodded and pried Tea's mouth opened and slowly tipped the contents down her throat.

'Good' Blaze pulled out a small syringe and filled it with a cherry coloured liquid and gently pushed the needle into the back of Tea's neck and injected it. Tea's eyes bulged open briefly, then she passed out again.

Next he wrapped a bandage around Tea's neck, which had started to bleed again.

For the next 30 minutes or so Blaze bandaged Tea's wounds and injected her with various substances which he said would stop Tea turning into a creature of the night.

All the while Yugi held her hand, his eyes fixed on her beautiful sleeping face.

It however was late and eventually he fell off to sleep, between one thought and the next. He fell down next to Tea, his arm falling across her waist. Blaze smiled faintly and got a large blanket and covered the two of them.

'Sleep well kids, I'll be back, I've still got a whole night of hunting to do.' Muttered Blaze, putting the medical equipment away and getting his katana sword and several adder stingers (The throwing knife he used) and attaching them to his belt. He quietly climbed the stairs and closed the door on his boat; he leapt onto the docks and walked off into the shadows. He muttered something under his breath and the wind whipped it away.

'More tag-a-longs…'

--

(Well readers what do you think so far? This story's gonna have a lot of melee fighting as well as some intense duels in later chapters. And what will happen as the story unfolds: Will things go back to normal or will Yugi ad Tea get dragged into the war between demons and humans?

Anybody who has any ideas for plots and pairings please send me some reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Wars**

**Chapter 1 – Join the hunt**

Blaze Inferno ran silently down the alleyways, an adder stinger held firmly in his hand. He made a brief turn left and headed towards the slum areas where a lot of demons hang around looking for an easy meal. But Blaze had more important things to do, he had a meeting with a demon lord; one of the few who was indifferent to the war between humans and demons, he gave advice and sanctuary but nothing else.

Blaze pulled his deep hood over his head, obscuring his face, except for his eyes which shone like car lights. He reached the slum area near the center of Domino city. Blaze walked towards a broken down warehouse. And knocked twice on the door and made a strange gesture with his left hand. The door opened and a tall vampire dressed in a crisp black suit stepped out.

'I'm here to see Midnight' said Blaze, looking up at the towering creature of the night.

'What is the password?' asked the vampire

'Magic draws from within' responded Blaze automatically. The vampire bowed and stepped aside, allowing Blaze to enter. Blaze followed the huge vampire down a flight of steps which led to a large metal door. Blaze laid his hand upon it for a moment and it opened soundlessly. He stepped through into a popular vampire club called "The bloodless."

These vampires however were not Blaze's concern; they were in the resident of the demon lord, known as Midnight and he didn't approve of murder in his domain and Blaze wasn't foolish enough to take on a demon lord in the human world. But when the vampires left they were easy pickings.

'Hey human go back were you belong!' called out a burly vampire with a large gash across his left cheek and dressed in a black biker outfit.

'Wanna make me?' said Blaze in a faintly challenging tone of voice. The vampire was rather drunk and ran towards Blaze, whirling his fists and baring his fangs. Blaze grabbed him in a head lock then threw him into a wall and as fast as lightning he threw one of his adder stingers, which caught the vampire across the leg, causing a large amount of blood to splatter on the wooden floor.

'YOU DARE BREAK MY RULES IN MY HOUSE!?' yelled an angry voice behind them. Blaze was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the vampire he'd fought with, causing them to land in a tumbled tangle of bodies.

'Fuck I forgot about Midnight's damn rules…' muttered the vampire pushing Blaze off him and healing the wound with a mouth full of spit.

(A/N Vampires have regenerating spit that can heal any non-fatal wound.)

The vampire was helped to his feet by several of his cohorts and Blaze scrambled to his feet, his face flushed with embarrassment.

'Sorry Midnight I'm a bit high strung right now, I didn't mean to break your rules.' Said Blaze, being unusually polite, Midnight grunted and told Blaze to follow him to his office. As they left towards Midnight's office the music flared to life again and the demons and vampires began to dance to the music again. Blood was served in the place of alcohol and the fight was soon forgotten.

Midnight was a humanoid like demon, which unlike most demons he preferred to fit in the world of mortals. He was very tall, had midnight black skin

(A/N that's where he got the name from)

Also short crop brown hair and wore a leather pilot jacket and black leather trousers and wore a pair of sun glasses, which protected his sensitive eyes from the sun. He had the air of authority and a powerful aura that even a normal human could sense.

'So Inferno why have you come here? You know your kind isn't welcome here?' said Midnight taking a seat in a large leather back chair. Blaze seated himself opposite the demon lord.

'I believe I may have found more demon descendants' said Blaze, his voice very serious

'How do you know this?' asked Midnight, getting himself into a comfortable position in his chair. Sensing a story in the making.

'I was after a wanted vampire hybrid called Selena Hycoshou; I captured her and was in the act of killing her when I was spotted by two humans. I left in a hurry and the male chased me, he caught up with me and gave me one hell of a smack' said Blaze with a rueful grin, pulling back his deep hood and showing the large lump on the side of his head and multiple bruising.

'Most demons can't even do that; also I sensed a great deal of dark energy from Yugi's soul'

'Perhaps that is the spirit of the millennium puzzle you sensed' said Midnight, obviously knowing about the world champion duelist and the millennium items.

'No I can tell the difference between demon power and shadow magic' responded Blaze

'OK, what about the other one?' asked Midnight, leaning forward slightly.

'That's what worries me' said Blaze 'While Yugi chased me the vampire whom I deemed to be dead tried a full blood drain from the girl Tea Gardner. She screamed and myself and Yugi rush back to see her feeding upon the girl. That's when I saw something strange. The vampire was poisoned by the girl's blood. I killed it with my adder stinger to save it from the effects of the toxins. Now I know you're the expert about demons, but I believe that she may be a Shizakawa demon…'

Midnight looked mildly interested, which is rare for him.

'I believe that I should see them for myself, just to be sure. You'd look like a right fool if you brought two normal humans to the disciple's clan world.

'Don't I know it!' laughed Blaze, pulling his hood back over his head and slowly got back up.

'I'll bring them tomorrow, say 11AM' added Blaze, bowing briefly and leaving quietly.

'More demon descendents…I wonder how that will affect the balance?' mused Midnight, leaning back in his chair.

Back at the small ship, Tea began to stir slightly, she had a blinding headache and her whole body seemed sore and battered. She turned slightly and saw Yugi lying down next to her asleep with his arm across her waist. Tea's face flushed a deep crimson and she climbed off the couch. She saw that she was covered with plasters and bandages and a thick bandage was wrapped around her neck, making her look like a half done mummy.

'What happened last night?' she muttered to herself, looking around. They seemed to be in a high class ship of some kind. She explored it briefly and returned back to the living room where Yugi was still asleep; a faint smile on his face.

Tea decided she'd get some answers from Yugi later. Tea climbed back onto the couch and with a flaming face she pulled him into a deep hug. Yugi though asleep, muttered under his breath and his arms wrapped around her. Causing Tea's heart to start to beat like a jack hammer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Yugi's embrace, a warm smile on her beautiful face.

Maybe an hour or so later Blaze returned, after his meeting with Midnight he'd bagged four vampires that were leaving the club. The returned to his leisure ship called the "Swan's Arrow" He jumped over the small gap between the Domino docks and the deep blue sea. He climbed down the steps and made a turn into the living room. And he saw a very amusing sight. Tea and Yugi were fast asleep, their arms wrapped around each other and a faint blush on the cheeks of the two sleeping teens.

'Cute…' muttered Blaze walking past them, with a faint smirk on his sharp featured face.

Blaze walked into his kitchen and began to cook them a full English style breakfast; they'd need their strength for when they visited Midnight later on. The sun was finally rising and the two teens began to stir. Yugi opened his eyes and to his surprise he found his arms around Tea and she was looking back him with a rosy blush on her face. Yugi's face flushed crimson, but said nothing.

The embarrassing tension was cut short when they heard the sound of footsteps and a tall young man dressed in a red cloak and hood appeared, holding two plates in his hands that were towering with breakfast.

'I see that you two have finally woken, it's about time.' Said Blaze walking into the front room and setting the two plates down on a small table and some knives and forks.

'Eat this. Afterwards I'll explain the situation fully to the pair of you' said Blaze before leaving the room.

Yugi and Tea fell into the food as if they'd been starved for a week; it only took about 10 minutes for them to scoff down the mountain of food on each plate. They went into the kitchen where Blaze was reading a golden coloured book with strange symbols upon it. But to Yugi and tea's surprise they understood the strange language. It appeared to be a bible of some kind.

'Alright Blaze, so tell us what's been going on around here?' asked Yugi, walking forward, while Tea followed somewhat nervously. She had been unconscious since the vampire hybrid attacked her and all she remembered was that guy in front of her was a killer. But Yugi seemed to know him.

'Alright Yugi, I'll tell you two what's going on around here…Tea you might want to sit down, your body hasn't fully recovered from the hybrid attack.' Said Blaze, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Yugi and tea seated themselves on two low set wooden chairs.

'...You probably won't believe me but here goes…My name is Blaze Inferno; I'm a half demon hybrid…I'm part of a group that call themselves the Disciples, we…hunt the demons and traitors that come from hell and send them back where they belong.

I was sent to Domino four months ago to deal with the large numbers of vampires that have been converging around Domino in the last few years. I expect that you've seen on the news about all the people that have gone missing recently.

Anyway I've been hunting Vampires and runaway hybrids since then. However last night I was sent after a specific vampire hybrid whose been killing excessively even by demon standards. I tracked her down and while I was in the act of killing her physical body and sending her soul back to hell when you guys came along…You guys know the rest, Yugi chased me and the hybrid tried to feed on you Tea.

Anyway when I killed the vampire later I noticed that she'd been poisoned by Tea's blood, which leads me to believe that she's not entirely human.

The two of them were shocked by his story but after seeing that vampire try to kill Tea, they had very few doubts that this was the truth.

'What do you mean "not entirely human?" asked Tea with a sinking feeling.

'The blood of other demons is violently poisonous to demons of different races. So the fact that your blood nearly killed that vampire upon you, it's a safe bet that you have demon heritage.' Said Blaze 'Later on you two will be coming with me to see a being called Midnight, he'll know if you guys have demon blood or not in you.

'What happens if you're wrong' said Yugi

'Then I take you home and you and Tea forget that we ever met.' Replied Blaze

'Now let's go, the sooner we see this Midnight the sooner we'll know the truth.' Sighed Tea

The three of them rose and after Yugi and tea got dressed into some spare clothes that Blaze had got for them they got a taxi to the rougher part of the city, to see the mysterious Midnight.

--

(WAZZO! I completed another chapter folks!)

Nexus bows to an imaginary audience that are cheering and whistling

(In the next chapter the trio will be attacked by a Hinotashou demon that has a fetish for duelling, will there be duelling or bloodshed. Maybe both, read on a find out!)

To all you readers out there please send long reviews, I'll need them to write my fanfic better than ever!

(A/N Hey there readers! I'll be basing most of the characters decks on Anime shows I've seen.

Enjoy the chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Wars**

**Chapter 2 – Demon duelling**

Yugi, Tea and the demon hybrid Blaze Inferno climbed out of the taxi near the slum area. Blaze gave the driver the necessary amount of yen and paused to catch his bearings.

'We need to go left here and forward for about ten minutes, that'll take us to Midnight's hideout.' Said Blaze pulling his red hood back over and obscuring his face, making him look even more mysterious than ever.

They followed him along the tight alleyways of the slum areas, several punks gave them hard looks and cracked their knuckles, but when they saw Blaze, their faces turned pasty and they scarpered.

'Wimps…' muttered Blaze, motioning Yugi and Tea to hurry up, suddenly they saw several demons appear behind them and in front of them. They were at least 8ft tall and covered in grey-green slimy scales and burning golden eyes. They had reptilian faces and long nailed claws.

'Oh shit…' muttered Blaze, taking an adder stinger from his belt. 'So who wants to die first?' he asked the demons in an intimidating voice.

'Now, now Blazey is that any way to treat old friends?' asked a sickenly sweet voice that sounded a great deal like Rebecca Hawkins's voice.

'Not her…' muttered Blaze, his face paling slightly and he gripped his adder stinger so hard that his hand began to bleed.

From behind one of the demons a young demon girl stepped out. She looked almost human except that she had pointed ears, a cat like tail and bat like wins sprouting from her back.

She appeared to be about 15 years old, had dark blue eyes and had waist length red hair. She was wearing a black version of the sailor moon outfit.

'Not you again…' muttered Blaze 'I thought I finally got rid of you in Denmark.

'Oh Blazey, don't be silly, you know you like me.' Said the demon girl with her sickeningly sweet voice, Blaze's face darkened at the pet name she called him by.

'Alright May what do you want?' asked Blaze

'You know why I'm here, remember the bet we made, I beat you in a duel then you go out with me for one year, remember?' said May, grinning like a loon.

'So she wants to duel you?' asked Tea

'And it seems that she has a thing for you…' grinned Yugi

'What if I win?' he asked May

'If you win my friends here won't tear your two friends to pieces' said May, dropping her sweet manner and putting on a KC duel disk.

'Let's duel!'

'Alright…I'll duel you' sighed Blaze, pulling out a KC duel disk and his deck.

'Time to duel!' The two duellists shuffled their decks and activated the duel disks

May: 8000pts

Blaze: 8000pts

'Ready Blazey! I summon my **Kaiser Sea Horse **in ATK mode…

(ATK: 1750 DEF: 1600)

Next I'll set two cards face down' said May as she made her move, her cards appeared in holographic form in front of her.

'I set one card face down and then I'll summon my **Crimson Swordsman#2** to the field in DEF mode…'

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000)

A feeble old swordsman appeared on the field in a slouching position; he was at least 80 years old and held a small pitted dagger in one hand.

'I'll end my turn here.' Stated Blaze

'That's all darling? Looks like you'll be my boy friend sooner than I thought…Now I'll sacrifice my **Kaiser Sea horse**; which triggers its effect allowing me to treat it a 2 sacrifices. Now I summon…**Blue eyes white dragon**!'

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

The enormous white dragon appeared onto the field with a beat of its wings and a thunderous roar

'No way! But only Kaiba has Blue eyes in his deck!' exclaimed Yugi, from the sidelines.

May turned her attention to Yugi and said 'That's where you're wrong Yugi, in the demon world the Blue eyes isn't especially rare…'

'Now where was I? Right destroying you! Now **Blue eyes white dragon **White lightning attack!' exclaimed May as her dragon engulfed Blaze's side of the field with energy. When the smoke cleared Blaze was on one knee and his clothing was giving off smoke.

May: 8000pts

Blaze: 7500pts

'By giving up 500pts I can keep my monster in play…' muttered Blaze, pushing himself up. May looked pissed off, but then her sweet demeanour returned.

'Not bad Blazey…But this duel is far from done…I set one card face down and that's all' said May sweetly.

'About time! It's my move, I'll start things off by activating this magic card…**Time travel transformation**; this allows me to turn back time and replace my old warrior with his past self…So give it up for my **Crimson Swordsman#1** in ATK mode!

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200)

The old swordsman exploded in a burst of light and in his place was a tall man dressed in sparkling red armour and carrying a huge broadsword, and he wore rubies in a chain around his neck.

'Now I'll activate another magic card called…**Fighting spirit**; this card increases my monsters ATK by 800 for a single turn...

(ATK: 3300 DEF: 2200)

'Now **Crimson Swordsman#1** attack **Blue eyes white dragon** with Inferno slash!' commanded Blaze, the swordsman nodded briefly then charged at the dragon and swiftly ran it through. Blue eyes gave a deafening scream and exploded into nothingness.

May: 7700pts

Blaze: 7500pts

'Now I activate my monster's effect, I can summon any warrior monster from my hand to the field and I choose **Marauding Captain** in ATK mode.'

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 600)

'And thanks to my monster's effect he allows me to summon another monster and I choose my** Lord poison **in ATK mode.'

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

'To finish my turn I'll lay one card faced down, you're move May!' said Blaze as he summoned an armoured warrior and a blue skinned alien like creature to the field. Unfortunately Mark's strongest monster's ATK reduced back to its original strength.

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200)

'Grr…Fine, but I'll still win! Now I'll activate **Marionette Contest**; this magic card allows me to special summon my **Marionette fighter – Lynx** in ATK mode!' stated May as she summoned a breath takingly beautiful woman, with long blue hair and dressed in tight fitting armour.

(ATK: 3000pts DEF: 0pts)

'Now Lynx attack **Marauding captain** with terra strike!' commanded May. Lynx gave a smirk at Blaze then leapt into the air and slashed Blaze's monster across the chest, destroying it instantly.

May: 7300pts

Blaze: 5700pts

'Next I'll activate another **Marionette Contest**; allowing me to summon another of my Marionette monster's and I choose this…**Marionette Shooter – Panther** in ATK mode!'

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200)

Another breath takingly beautiful female monster appeared; she had the same face as the first Marionette, but had blond hair and was dressed in a cow girl outfit and held a shot gun in her hands.

'I'll end my turn here darling, soon I'll win. You'll never defeat my Marionette monsters.' Said May with the same sickenly sweet voice and a faint smirk appeared on her face.

'Not bad kid…But not good enough, I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon my good buddy…**Demon** **Guardian Naruto** in DEF mode' said Blaze

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 4000)

Blaze's two creatures vanished in a pool of brilliant white light and out of it stepped a dark haired individual dressed in brown travelling clothes and carrying a slimly build Katana in a sheath on his back.

'Now I activate my monster's special ability; allowing me to special summon three **Demon Tokens** in DEF mode' added Blaze

3X (ATK: 0pts DEF: 1200pts)

Naruto raised his hands and uttered a brief prayer and three black furry creatures with angel wings appeared.

'And I'll set two cards face down and end my turn.' finished Blaze

May: 7300pts

Blaze: 5700pts

May stood there for a moment, her eyes downcast.

'It's time for you to meet my ultimate creature…Now I'll sacrifice all of my monsters to summon this…**Marionette Goddess – Tiger**!' exclaimed May

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

The ground began to shake violently, Yugi, Tea and several of the demons stumbled and nearby buildings shook. Out of the ground appeared a shadowy spectre, it pulled the two Marionettes into the earth. And a burst of red light followed, out of the light stepped an impossibly beautiful red haired lady dressed in a red robe and hood and held a long dagger in each hand.

'Now Tiger activate your special ability; allowing me to attack you directly, as long as I give up 2000 life points and discard one card from my hand. Tiger attack Blaze directly with divine daggers!' yelled May

Tiger leapt into the air and slashed Blaze twice and then kicked him solidly in the chest in a single motion and leapt back to May's side of the field. Blaze was knocked onto his back from the attack. He looked at his duel disk, or more specifically his life point counter which had dwindled alarmingly.

May: 5300pts

Blaze: 2700pts

'…Not bad May, but by causing me to lose 1000 or more of my points you've activated my **Demon** **Guardian Naruto** second effect, now I can trade in my **Demon Tokens** for any three monsters from my deck to the field…So let's give it up for these bad boys!' stated Blaze slapping three monster cards onto his duel disk.

'**Panic the breaker**!'

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

'**Peace the destroyer**!'

(ATK: 2450 DEF: 2100)

'And my favourite monster…**Dark Magician girl**!

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600)

The three monsters appeared to the field; **Dark magician girl** flew out of the card, gave a cute pose and gave her customary wink. The other two monsters Panic and Pease were a strange pair.

**Panic the breaker** was a short emaciated old man dressed in a cowed grey robe and leaned heavily upon a thorny staff. **Pease the destroyer** was a young man about 20 or so with snow white hair and an innocent expression on his face and dressed in a white cowed robed and carried a metal staff in his right hand.

Blaze pressed a button on his duel disk and a magic card revealed itself, it was **Ecto-Plasma**!

'Now I'll activate my **Ecto-Plasma magic** card; it allows me to sacrifice my monsters and deal out half of their ATK points from your life points!' laughed Blaze.

'First I sacrifice my **Pease the destroyer** and** Panic the breaker**!' the monsters gave a shudder and collapsed to the floor and out of them flew a haze which entered the magic card.

'**Ecto-Plasma** fire!' ordered Blaze, a beam of pure energy erupted from the card and struck May in the chest knocking her back several feet.

May: 2825pts

Blaze: 2700pts

'Even if you sacrifice your other monsters it won't be enough to bring me down to zero…' growled May, pushing herself up. 'I will win and you'll be my boyfriend' she said determinedly.

'Not a chance!' Retorted Blaze 'I'll never go out with an annoying little brat like you! Now to finish this…I activate **Mega-morph**, which doubles my **Dark magician girl**'s ATK power and then I'll add **Princess Tiara** for another 800 ATK points to my monster, as long as I destroy every other monster on my side of the field.

(ATK: 4800 DEF: 1600)

'Now Ecto-Plasma absorb my **Dark magician Girl's** essence and fire!' commanded Blaze. A huge beam of energy erupted from the magic card and knocked May into the other demons and her life points hit zero.

May: 0pts

Blaze: 2700pts

'Nnnnoooo! I lost again!' wailed May, one of the demons picked up May and they vanished into a green coloured portal.

'Next time I'll win and you will be mine!' yelled May as she vanished into the portal.

Blaze fell onto one knee and Yugi and Tea rushed over and helped him up.

'Thanks…' he muttered 'Now let's get going to see Midnight, were late enough all ready thanks to that demoness bitch' said Blaze

'Ok let's go!' said Tea shifting part of the bandage that had begun to itch.

'Alright, Midnight's place is just down the end of this alleyway'

The two teens followed Blaze down the alleyway towards the docks and warehouses where deep underneath is the domain of the demon lord Midnight and where Yugi and Tea's fates will be decided. Are they demon descendents or will their story end before it has even begun?

--

(Well there you have it the first duel in my fanfic and another chapter completed)

Nexus jumps into the air and begins to whoop and cry for joy, till he noticed that Blaze was watching him with one eye brow raised inquiringly

Blaze: Dude…You're weird…

Blaze walks off back into the story while Nexus fumes and swears angrily.

(Forget this…I need a break…I'll update soon promise! And don't forget readers to send me long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon Wars**

**Chapter 3 – Meet the demon lord**

Blaze, Yugi and Tea walked up to a large rusted ware house. Blaze rapped his fist upon the door and made a brief sign in the air with his hand.

The door opened and a towering figure stepped out dressed in a tight fitting black suit.

'Password?' asked the vampire guard.

'Magic comes from within' responded Blaze

'Correct…' replied the vampire, stepping back to allow Blaze to enter. But when he noticed Yugi and Tea, he barred their way.

'No mortals…' growled the vampire

'There with me mate, there here to see Midnight' said Blaze, his eyebrows arching. The vampire nodded and reluctantly allowed Yugi and Tea to enter.

Yugi and Tea followed Blaze down a series of narrow stairs, as they reached the bottom. Blaze turned to them and said in a very serious tone

'Beyond these doors is a kind of sanctuary for various hell creatures and upon Midnight's rules were forbidden to harm each other. But never the less I want you to stick near me and watch what you say.'

They followed him through the heavy metal door and on the other side was a large club. There was music thundering in the air and various demons were partying like there was no tomorrow.

'Hey Blaze, come over here and get drunk with us!' called out a red skinned demon with goat like horns and slanted features.

'No thanks Lucero, you can't your drink nearly as well as me!' called back Blaze. Said demon gave him the finger while the bartender laughed at the brief exchange

Blaze led the two teenagers into a small room; that was to the left of the exit. The room was dimly lit and painted in dark colours. At the center of the room was an oak desk and seated on a leather chair behind it was a dark skinned man dressed in black leather.

'You're late…' said the man

'Sorry Midnight, I ran into that brat May again'

/

Here's one of my old fan-fictions from about 5 years years ago, I know don't if I'll update it but whatever…hope you liked it

(P.S – this chapter is not finished before anyone flames me about how short it is!¬)


End file.
